SISTER GLAMOROUS
|Story Romaji Title = Shisutā guramarasu |Release Date = |Arc = Godzilla Sister Arc |Chapter = 91 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/91/page/1 |Volume = Volume 10 |Previous Chapter = SISTER GENIUS |Next Chapter = SISTER SCHEME}} SISTER GLAMOROUS is the 91 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The next holder spirit has been revealed to be Hinoki– elder sister. As Kusunoki greets her sister and asks her what she was doing in the US, her sister replied that she was an actress while slowly reveal her sexy clothes. Behind the tree, Elsie used her begging eyes to ask Keima to perform a conquest with Hinoki, which Keima refused with blazing eyes. Kusunoki then reminds her sister that she was in a dojo and that the clothes she was wearing didn't fit, to which Hinoki replied that since she was in her own house, she could wear what she wanted. Keima then interrupted their conversation by begging them to recruit him to the dojo, saying that he wanted to be strong so that people wouldn't call him an otamega any more. But Kusunoki’s disciples beats up Keima for asking their master to join the dojo, since he were not meeting the requirement, while Hinoki in the contrast asks Kusunoki to let him join. With everyone is unaware, Keima realises that he need to uses his first officially meeting with the Kusunoki’s sister to initiate a special event, so he pretend to trip and fall onto Hinoki’s breast. As everyone shocks by his action, Keima slowly apologize for his “clumsy”. But Hinoki find out his trick, surprisingly she simply asks Keima if he like it or not, then throw him away before she enter the dojo. After seeing that, Kusunoki’s disciples very jealous with Keima, so they ask Keima how Hinoki’s breast feel like while beating him simultaneously on the ground. When Keima manages to look up, Kusunoki look at him and simply said that he now in charge of cleaning the dojo before order her disciples to run again, which also make Keima believe that she’s not remember her previous conquest. Back in the dojo, while everyone were training, Keima were cleaning the floor. While he were hearing Elsea’s report information about Hinoki, he suddenly voice his concern about he will being hit several time in the current conquest, Elsea frustrated at Keima and replied that it’s normal for him to be hit, and she couldn’t believe he actually grope Hinoki's breast. But Keima justified his action is to initiates a solar event. When Elsea confused about what he said, he simply explained what he would do through the chart. But then they realise that Hinoki from the beginning were unpredictable since she keeps give them wrong info plus push Keima into the defensive stance. After all the explanation to Elsea, he then draw a conclusion that he still doesn’t know Hinoki that much and he needs more intel about her. Elsea then suggest he should asks Kusunoki, which Keima refused since according to him, she doesn't remember him anymore. At night, when Hinoki prepares to take a bath, Keima stalks her and want to see her naked in order to creates another event which could make the conquest favor to his. He then charge right into the bathroom that Hinoki step in, but surprisingly no one is there. As Keima regret to have missed out a good event, he steps to the next door bathroom and see Kusunoki naked. While Kusunoki shock and scream at Keima who just thinking about the situation and don’t show any emotions. Seeing that, Kusunoki kick Keima out of the bathroom while Keima have no ideas why she were acting like that. Suddenly, Hinoki show up and discovered Keima’s plan, which make him very surprise. But he decides to continues with the route, so he begs Hinoki to let him see her boobs. But Hinoki simply replied to him that he should be more ambitious before she leave. As Keima feel satisfied about the progress, Kusunoki block his arms and asks his intention to join the dojo. Keima confirmed that he joined the dojo because of Hinoki’s boob and he will accept any punishment that she gives him. After hearing that Kusunoki releases Keima arm and reveals a shocking truth that she remember him as the boy in the girl’s karate club before. In the last panel, as Keima shocked when hearing what Kusunoki said, a new candidate for the goddess host seem to have appeared. Trivia *Hinoki tells Keima in English, "Boys, be ambitious!!" (Chapter 91, p.16) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters